


Guess who’s coming to dinner

by Shespracticallyimperfect



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shespracticallyimperfect/pseuds/Shespracticallyimperfect
Summary: Set eight years after the movie, the first day of college turned out to be more than Caroline Priestly bargained for when she realizes she knows more about her journalism professor’s story than she ever would have thought. Together, with the help of her sister Cassidy, the duo plan a dinner that they, nor their mother, nor a certain journalism professor, will ever forget.**This story will update on Tuesdays.





	1. Holy shit

The first day of school was never Caroline Priestly’s favorite. In fact, she rather hated the first day of school.

Everyone was up early and talking loudly and spending way too much time in front of the mirror. Yeah, it was college, but what were the odds the perfect person would be in her 9 a.m.? Zero.

So, she crawled out of bed, brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair back into a messy bun. She quickly changed into a T-shirt and shorts, snapped a “first day” pic for her mom and sent it off. 

She’d flip when she saw she wasn’t wearing designer clothes to school. That was a first in her 18 years of life. 

But, this was a new year. This was her year. Her first year at Cornell, studying marketing- something Nigel had gotten her interested in- and it was going to be great. As long as she got through this first class. 

On her way to the building, she got a text back from her mom:

“That shirt better be clean. I love you.”

Her mom had changed a lot in the past eight years after her divorce with Stephen. She was quiet, contemplative, more so than usual, but attentive. She spent more time with Caroline and her sister Cassidy than she ever had. 

And it was nice, having the mom every other kid got to have, but she wanted her mom to be happy now. To find someone to spend time with now that both girls had moved out.

It was weird, this new mom she had gotten to know and had gotten used to, but she wouldn’t change her. Caroline knee her mom sacrificed everything for she and her sister and for once, she wished she could return the favor.

After divorcing Stephen eight years ago, her mom never really dated. Sure she went to galas and draped her arm on that of other men, but it was never serious.

All of her attention was back on her girls and although great at first, it got to be overwhelming. Her mom needed a hobby. Her mom needed a person to occupy her time.

Whatever- today was her first day, her first class and she had bigger things to worry about. Like trying to navigate this big ass campus. And find this stupid classroom.

Finally, she found room 305 and found a seat. A few others who were brave enough to take Journalism 101 as a morning class three times a week filtered in. Glancing around, she saw the other students begin pulling out notebooks and pens and followed suit.

Once the class was basically full, someone else swept in and went right to the front of the class, a brown briefcase bumping slightly against her tailored black dress pants. 

A  lavender blouse was tucked into her pants and her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Light make up was applied to her face, and she was bare of jewelry save for a pair of diamond earrings and a watch.

She started pulling things from her case and set them out to begin, then looked up at the class and smiled. 

“Holy shit,” Caroline whispered.

•••

Being alone was something Miranda was good at. Exceptional, really. Considering everyone in her life left eventually, she got used to it fast.

Well, maybe she couldn’t put all blame for her people in her life leaving just on them. She wasn’t exactly easy to love.

In the past eight years, she had a lot of time to realize and reflect on that. Something about losing a husband she trusted with her heart and an assistant she trusted with her life within days of each other brought that on. She couldn’t blame them, really, but it still stung to think about. 

But, that was years ago. She hadn’t thought much of them since, because she wouldn’t allow herself to. It was too painful to think about why it was too painful that her assistant leaving hurt more than her husband leaving.

But, since that was years ago and she was able to reflect now, Miranda decided perhaps it was because for once, she put all her trust in Andrea. She asked her to bring her the stars and she brought the Moon with it. 

She did everything Miranda asked with no complains and always asked if there was more she could do. The woman did impossible- Miranda made sure she did. 

That, primarily, was the main reason Miranda cried on the way back from Paris. Nigel, ever the loving friend, offered her a hankie and looked away, letting her grieve. Only he could know the tears where not for her estranged husband.

After that trip, Miranda began to reflect on her life. No longer did she search for someone to complete her family. It was already completed. The girls were all she needed, and they her.

Because she decided to stop looking for a parent figure for her girls, she decided to just be one instead. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches became her specialty dish and Friday night movie nights were chalk full of memories she would treasure forever. 

She learned, her own way, that life was about treasuring what she had and not wishing for anything more. But, hope- what she lived on- always lingered in the back of her mind, whether she knew it or not.

Now though, it seemed what Miranda had was all gone. She walked through the house and stopped in Cassidy’s door way, lending against the frame and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. 

Tears were blinked back as she looked around the bare room and thought about all the times she kissed her goodnight and all the stories they read together. 

Last week she helped her move into her dorm at Columbia, a dreadfully small space that she herself could not imagine living in, but both of her girls were still in New York, just a few hours away, and that was all she could hope for. Still, seeing the room that was her sanctuary for so long empty, was heart breaking.

She pushed off the frame and walked across the hall to Caroline’s room to find it much the same. All of her belongings were packed and now displayed in her dorm, as equally small as Cassidy’s, but she was happy. 

Her book collection, with her treasured Harry Potter book proudly on display remained, and Miranda plucked it from the shelf.

Casting one last glance around the room,she turned around, turned off the light and walked back toward her den, book under her arm. After pouring a glass of wine, she down on the sofa and pulled a blanket over her legs. She set the book on her lap and adjusted her glasses on her nose before pausing. 

It was silent. Completely silent. It hadn’t been this quiet in her home in 18 years. Doors weren’t slamming, footsteps weren’t pounding on the stairs and no yelling was heard from the top floor. For the first time, in 18 years, she was completely alone.

“Holy shit,” she said quietly.

•••

School was something Andrea Sachs had always loved. Learning was a lifelong passion and one that came easy to her. Perhaps that’s why she stayed so long at her first job, as Miranda Priestly’s assistance at Runway. Because she loved to learn and she wanted to learn from the best.

Well, the love part was right but that was a different story. One that was too painful think about and the same reason she couldn’t wear Chanel No. 5 or wear black sunglasses. They reminded her too much of a woman who she would have done anything for.

Miranda had full trust in her and it was the scariest thing of all. Nobody received that gift. But Andy did. 

It was a huge responsibility, being the one to hold all Miranda’s trust and one day, she decided she couldn’t carry it anymore. That day lived in infamy in her head until she decided to stop letting it. Well, so she told herself.

After leaving Runway, well, Paris, in a fit of rage that left her without a phone and with puffy red eyes from a flight, she went back to New York and started her next chapter as a reporter at the New York Mirror.

But, that was years ago and Andrea decided that after a few short months, she wanted to keep learning. So, she used that leader of recommendation from Miranda to get herself into grad school and those recommendations into PhD school and finally she became the doctor her parents always dreamed she would be. Kind of. 

A doctor of journalism definitely wasn’t what they had in mind, but getting to brag that your kid was a professor at an Ivy League, Cornell University to be exact, had its perks. And for Andrea, it had perks in that it was a chance to learn and a chance to help other people learn. Her favorite thing of all.

So, when the first day of classes rolled around, so did her nerves. She never got nervous for the first day while she was in school but now that she was teaching, this was a whole new ballgame. 

For her first day, she dressed carefully, choosing clothes that would make her appear in charge, but not old. She wanted to be respected but not overpowering. 

She slipped on her favorite black Jimmy Choos- since she wore her first pair at Runway she was hooked and couldn’t look back- filled her coffee mug and was out the door. Briskly, she walked across campus with her head held high and butterflies in her stomach. 

As she neared the door to room 305, she took a deep breathe and waltzed in, having yet to look at her class, just focusing on getting unpacked and having a great first day.

After sorting her papers, she sighed again and looked up, smiling at the brave 20 people who decided to take Journalism 101 as a morning class. Her eyes traveled the rows, trying to memorize faces, when they landed on one she knew right away. 

That red hair, the face just like her mother’s, the striking blue eyes looking back at her wide as saucers. Yep- Dr. Andrea Sachs would know Caroline Priestly anywhere.

“Holy shit,” she muttered.


	2. The plan

“Umm, good morning and welcome to class,” Dr. Sachs said, clearing her throat and rounding the desk to stand in front. “I’m Dr. Sachs and this is Journalism 101, so if you’re not supposed to be in this class, now is your chance to escape.”

Nobody moved. Good.

“Alright, well a little about me. I’m from Ohio, moved to New York a while ago, held a few different jobs in the journalism industry while I got my degree, graduated from Cornell last spring and they offered me the job for this fall. I’ve never taught before so I’m just as nervous as you guys are,” she said with a smile. “So how many of you are here just because this is an elective? You’re just taking it to fulfill an educational requirement?”

More than half the hands went up. Caroline’s included. Okay, so that must mean she also had no idea who she was signing up to spend the semester with. Andy didn’t know if that made her feel better or worse.

“Okay, well it is the first day, but this isn’t grammar school. So I’m just going to call names because I want to get to know you guys, and attendance is mandatory, but don’t worry, no dumb ice breakers,” she said, rounding back behind the desk to grab the attendance sheet.

Slowly, she called names one by one, glancing up to offer a smile to the student who raised their hand and called “here”. It continued that way until she got to the one she still couldn’t believe was on the list.

“Caroline?” She said just a touch quieter than the rest.

“Right here,” she called back, just as quiet.

And she was. And she was all grown up. Her red hair was straightened and pulled back into a messy bun on top of her head and her face was nearly free of make up. She was wearing a simple T-shirt and soccer shorts; the typical jock look.

Something about that made Andy smile to herself. To know the Caroline, who once played tricks on her and nearly got her fired, was now sitting in front of her and was no longer a kid who only wanted to play sports and get her mom’s attention, was a surreal feeling.

Now, Caroline was grown up and sitting in her first college class, no doubt terrified, and yet the absolute spitting image of her mother. The face, the mouth and of course the eyes. Everything was the same.

After eight years of burying feelings and trying to forget about Miranda, her kid was now in her class. The feelings would inevitably come rushing back and truthfully, Andy was not prepared for that. 

“Hey,” Andrea said softly, offering a different, gentler smile to Caroline. She called the rest of the names on the list and put it away before grabbing a fresh stack of papers.

“This is the syllabus for the semester and outlines everything we will be doing,” she explained as she passed them out. “So, today is just an introductory day but on Wednesday, please come prepared with having read..”

The rest of the 50 minute class went on that way, with Dr. Sachs explaining the course and the students diligently circling and highlighting things on the syllabus. As soon as time was up and the class was dismissed, Caroline packed her bag and walked quickly out the door.

Neither she nor the professor made a move to look at each other or speak with each other again. It was surreal for both of them.

As she crossed campus again, Caroline pulled out her phone and called the one person she was dying to talk to for the last 50 minutes.

On the third call, she answered.

“Cass, what the hell! It’s nearly 10 why are you still asleep?” Caroline hissed.

“Because it’s not 10 yet,” Cassidy droned. “I’m still tired. What do you want?”

“You will never guess who was in my class this morning,” Caroline said.

“Probably not so just tell me,” Cassidy replied, her eyes closing again.

“Seriously, you will never believe me,” Caroline insisted.

“Yep, you’re right, always are..” Cassidy trailed off as she tried to fall back asleep.

“It was Andy. Andrea Sachs,” she said, waiting for Cassidy to comprehend. “Mom’s ex assistant from years ago.”

That got Cassidy’s attention. Suddenly, she was sitting up in bed, wiping her eyes and focusing on Caroline’s words.

“Wait Andy was in your class? Like she goes to school there?” Cassidy asked.

“No, she was teaching my journalism class. She got her doctorate and is now a professor,” she said.

“No shit? Woah. Do you know what this means?” Cassidy asked.

“No. Do you?” Caroline asked back.

“No. But it’s got to mean something right?”

“I don’t know Cass, it was just so weird. Wait, should I tell mom?”

“You should absolutely not tell mom!” Cassidy said. “How would you even start that conversation? Mom has literally become a new person after all of that went down.”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Caroline agreed.

“So, we have to get them together. And we can’t tell mom,” Cassidy said with finality.

“What? Why? How?” Caroline said.

“Because. Andy was everything to mom. She picked us up from school and brought us our homework and always fixed moms schedule. She was so relaxed and sure everything would turn out fine when Andy was around and then she was so depressed when she left,” Cassidy explained.

“She was depressed because she was getting divorced,” Caroline pointed out.

“Maybe. But Andy kind of divorced her too. Whatever. The point is, the universe brought Andy back into your life and it is our job as professional meddlers to get them back into each other’s lives,” Cassidy said. “Think about it. What would Nigel do?”

“He’d find a way to get them back together,” Caroline agreed. “Okay, so we can’t tell mom but do we tell Andy? What do we say?”

“Start working on her now and get her to come over around Thanksgiving break. Mom will be in a great mood because we’ll be home and Andy won’t get suspicious because it’s the holiday.You can just tell mom you’re bringing a friend from school, which is the truth,” Cassidy said.

“Sounds risky,” Caroline protested.

“Sounds like you’re chickening out,” Cassidy pointed out.

“Fine. But if this doesn’t work out, I’m letting her kill you first,” Caroline said.

“It’ll be fine. Probably,” Cassidy said. “God this is so fun. I’m so excited now.”

“Wait slow down, we have more than two months until then,” Caroline reminded her.

“Mom’s going to lose her mind,” Cassidy said with a laugh.

“We might lose our lives,” Caroline said.

“Worth it. Probably,” Cassidy reminded again.

•••

After Andrea got over the initial shock of seeing Caroline, the next couple of weeks went as smoothly as they could. As it turned out, getting to know the girl she only knew as an ornery 10 year old was quite fun. 

No longer did she play pranks or try to get Andy in trouble. She had grown up quite a bit and had become so smart, articulate and kind of shy. Caroline kept to herself and only sometimes opened up in class discussions, but her work was done on time and was done well.

Teaching turned out to be much easier than Andy ever thought it would be. Well, more enjoyable. She was worried her students would just treat it like a blow off class and not respect her or the work she was trying to do, but that wasn’t the case at all.

They listened and they asked questions and they really tried. Well, most of them. Sharing her passion with people turned out to be as much fun as learning about her passion and she was finally confident she was where she belonged.

Her office was starting to take shape and becoming a sacred place for her, too. In her previous jobs, she had only had a cubicle to decorate.

Now she had a window that overlooked campus and cerulean blue curtains to frame it. A matching oversized chair sat beside it, perfect for reading, grading, editing or any student who wanted to sit and chat.

On the other side of the room, behind her desk, were large built in bookshelves which displayed her degrees, in silver frames and other books she kept. Various knick knacks were there, too, but everything was organized. 

Her desk remained fairly sparse as well, her computer and a couple of framed photos were neatly arranged in the corner of it and a mug, with Runways logo on it, held all her pens. It was the only thing, aside from her memories and broken heart, she took with her when she left. 

To her, the mug represented where she had been- an assistant who fetched coffee- and where she could go- becoming a boss who asked for coffee.

Not that she would do that. No, she decided she had a different path in life than Miranda. And that would suffice. It would have to.

Sighing, she picked up the latest copy of The New Yorker and sat back in her office chair. She glanced up at the clock. It was just after 1 p.m., which meant she still had about an hour left of her designated office hours where she needed to be available Incase students needed assistance.

Andy just finished the first page of an article and was flipping to a new one when there was a knock on her door.

“C’mon in,” she called.

The person on the other side tentatively turned the door knob and slowly pushed the door open, peeking their head in.

“Hey Caroline,” Andy said softly, smiling.


	3. Fortune

“Hey.. Dr. Sachs,” Caroline said awkwardly as she closed the door behind her. 

“Behind closed doors, you can just call me Andy,” the professor replied with a smile. “Have a seat.”

Caroline slid her backpack off her shoulder and sat down, glancing around the room. Her eyes bounced from the window to the bookshelves to the mug on Andy’s desk. Interesting.

For her part, Andy was trying her best to appear confident, but being in a small space with someone she knew so well but also not at all was incredibly overwhelming.

“How has your first month gone?” she finally said.

“Not bad. The girls in my sorority are cool and classes are hard but I like them,” she said. 

“Where’s Cassidy these days?”

“Columbia. My mom would lose it if we left New York,” she said, watching for Andy’s reaction.

At the mention of Miranda she barely showed any sign of previous hurt or feelings of recognition except for a quick glance down at her desk. 

“That’s great. What is she studying?”

“Boys, with a minor in pre-law,” Caroline said with an eye roll. “But she plays soccer too.”

“You two always loved your soccer,” Andy said with a laugh. “Uh, Caroline I just want to say that I’m glad you came in today and I also need to apologize for how awkward I was on that first day. It was such a shock to see you, I honestly couldn’t believe it. But still if I made it completely uncomfortable, I’m so sorry and I didn’t intend it.”

“You looked like you’d seen a ghost,” Caroline agreed. “But I felt like I saw one too. How nuts that we see each other again after all these years. And this time you’re helping me, not mom.”

“Yeah, I guess I kind of am,” Andy agreed.

“But yeah don’t worry about it. I was just as shocked and weirded out as you,” Caroline said.

Andy just smiled in return, relieved there was an understanding between the pair of them. The last couple of weeks had gone swimmingly and Dr. Sachs was finally feeling confident and comfortable in her own space. 

“So.. do you guys still have Patricia?” Andy asked, surprising herself how much she wanted to know about Miranda’s life now. 

“No, she died a few years ago. But Cass and I did manage to talk mom into keeping her memory alive,” Caroline explained. “She said animals didn’t belong on furniture but after lots of arguing she made the exception for a picture on the fireplace.”

“Sounds like her,” Andy said with a laugh, then caught herself and looked down to get her emotions together. She didn’t want Caroline to think she was some creep who pined after her mom for eight years.

“What about you?” Caroline asked. “Married? Kids? Cats?”

“No, no, I’m allergic,” Andy said, rolling her eyes at the questions. “I’ve been really busy these past few years and have just been focusing on work a lot.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Caroline murmured. “Well, thanks for talking with me. I’m going to go so I can change before practice. But it’s fun seeing you again, Andy.”

“You too, kiddo. My doors always open. Come back soon,” Andy said with a smile.

After Caroline left she sat back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling, perplexed. Getting to know Caroline through classes and now apparently office visits was great, but it brought on feelings Andrea worked hard to burry.

Miranda Priestly hadn’t been more than a passing thought in her mind for years and now, she was all she could think about. Talking to Caroline was fun and learning little things about Miranda was intriguing and addicting. She had to stop herself from asking too many questions and getting ahead of herself.

The office visits continued and once a week Caroline would pop by to chat about everything under the sun. School, family, movies, nothing was off limits. After three months of casual conversation, Caroline decided to turn it serious just a week before the holiday.

“What’re you doing for Thanksgiving?”

“Oh I have a few friends that live in the city and we get together. It’s fun to see their kids and catch up and just have my own little family for a few hours,” Andy said sadly. “What’re you doing?”

“Nothing special, just dinner with mom and Cass,” she said. “You should come over.”

Andy nearly choked on her coffee. Come over? After eight years? That would work out marvelously, sure.

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” she said between coughs, trying to recover.

“Seriously, think about it. Cassidy is dying to see you and mom too,” she said.

“You talked to your mom about this? She knows? And she’s okay with it?” Andy questioned.

“My mom is super lonely now that we’re at school. She’d love the company,” Caroline said. Well, it wasn’t a lie..

“But you said she was dying to see me,” Andy said, quieter than before.

“Just think about it, okay,” Caroline said as she grabbed her bag. “Same house, no dry cleaning necessary.”

Andrea rolled her eyes and smiled at that, then crossed her office to sit in the cerulean blue chair and think. Miranda was dying to see her. Or so Caroline said. 

Was it so pathetic that Andy desperately wanted it to be true? She and Miranda may have just had a work relationship but it was the one she put all her energy into. And she missed that. 

Thanksgiving dinner plans stayed on her mind until the day before Thanksgiving when Andy left her apartment to walk up town for Chinese food. Snow was just beginning to fall- the perils of living in New York in November.

She grabbed her sesame chicken and made her way back to her apartment, changed her shoes and poured herself a glass of wine. She opened her fortune cookie first, it was her favorite part, and read the fortune:

“You will know when you are where you are meant to be.”

•••

Having both her girls home for a whole week felt like the first time Miranda had been able to breathe easy for months. They had been home for the odd weekend here and there, but never at the same time and never staying home for long either.

Having two college kids who wanted her peanut butter and jelly and movie nights again made her heart so full. Even the yelling over who was using all the hot water during the shower was a welcomed argument.

Upstairs in Cassidy’s room, unbeknownst to Miranda, a plan was being discussed.

“So after dinner?” Cassidy asked.

“Yeah, that’s the plan,” Caroline confirmed. “Cass I’m so scared about this. What if mom gets upset and this makes things worse.”

“She’s definitely going to bet upset, but I don’t think there’s anything to make worse. There’s no where to go but up,” Cassidy reasoned.

“If this doesn’t work, I’m making sure you get sacrificed first,” Caroline said. 

Back downstairs, Miranda was setting the dining table. For their past Thanksgiving dinners, all the food was catered. The table was lined with the highest quality turkey, potatoes and stuffing one could buy.

But that was then. This was now. Things had changed a lot in the past few years, including their meal.

For the last few years, the three Priestly woman opted for Chinese food to be delivered the night of. A new tradition for this new chapter of their lives. It felt right.

Miranda had taken the entire week off work- something she had never done- and spent as much time as she could with the girls while they were home. It was nice to feel like a mom again. 

A knock on the door broke Miranda from her thoughts and after paying, she took the bags from the delivery driver and began dishing the contents into bowls. Despite protesting from the twins, dinner would still be eaten in the dining room. It was thanksgiving after all.

Dinner went smoothly, with the three women catching up again and discussing classes, soccer and schedules. Caroline passed out fortune cookies and they all read theirs aloud.

“Happiness is not a trap,” Miranda read.

What a fitting reading for her, Cassidy thought, sending a glance toward Caroline. The longer the night went on, the more anxious the two were getting.

Miranda took notice and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She never was able to decipher their twin telepathy.

“The snow looks so pretty right now,” Caroline said as she gazed out the window. “Wanna go sledding with us in the morning?”

“Wanna think again?” Miranda fired back, an eyebrow raised.

“When have you ever been sledding. Mom cmon it would be so fun,” Cassidy tried. “Think about it.”

“The two of you have been doing more than enough thinking, I would say,” Miranda said as she got up to gather the dishes and return them to the kitchen. As she busied herself by loading the dishwasher, she couldn’t help but notice the girls were close together, whispering again.

Before she could ask what they were up to, there was a knock on the door. Miranda gave it a curious glance and then looked back at the twins. Who would be knocking on the door at 7 p.m. Thanksgiving night?

“Ugh, that’s for you. We’ll go set up a game in the den,” Cassidy said, grabbing Caroline’s arm as the two bolted into the other room. 

Miranda watched them go, confused, and slowly made her way to the front door. She turned on the porch light, unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open.


	4. The Hallie and Annie special

Miranda was sure she had stopped breathing and died. That was the only explanation for the hallucination in front of her right now.

There was absolutely no way her former assistant, the one she worked so hard to replace but no one could ever measure up to, was standing in front of her. But she was.

Andrea stood in her door way, with the same big smile Miranda had grown fond of. Her thick dark hair had been cut to her shoulders, her bangs grown out and she wore glasses now. 

Her big brown eyes were as alluring as ever and the minimal make up made her natural beauty shine through. She looked older, more sophisticated and just as gorgeous as always.

A navy blue coat was pulled around her tightly and a bottle of wine was in her hands. Blue jeans and black boots completed her outfit, as far as Miranda could see.

Snowflakes clung to her coat and hair. She shivered lightly in the cold, but Miranda felt like she was on fire.

All the feelings Miranda worked so hard to push down came back with a vengeance. Hope, comfort and anger all came storming back. She tried to push them down, but anger was quickly winning.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Miranda,” Andy said, finally breaking the silence.

Miranda still couldn’t speak. Or move. She nearly forgot to breathe. 

Andy, for her part, tried her her best to remain smiling and stay calm. She knew seeing Miranda would be a shock, but she had no idea how much.

Her hair was the same as always- perfectly styled in her signature way. She wore small gold earrings in her ears but was otherwise spared of jewelry.

She had on a form fitting cranberry colored cashmere sweater and black jeans that hugged every curve Andrea had been thinking about for the past eight years. She was nearly void of make up, clearly not expecting anyone. But Andy was sure she had never looked more beautiful.

Her heart was on fire. The urge to kiss Miranda was always there, but being in front of her after eight years, it had never been stronger. She had tried so hard over the years to push those feelings down but one look at her and they were all bubbling to the surface again.

“They didn’t tell you, did they,” Andy finally said, breaking the silence.

“No, I suppose they forgot,” Miranda said slowly, trying desperately to gain her confidence back.

“They parent trapped us.”

“They what?”

“They parent trapped us,” Andy explained. “They told me it was okay and that you knew I was coming. Obviously, you had no idea. Just like in the movie. The ole Hallie and Annie special.”

“They told you I knew? How have you been talking with my girls?” Miranda asked, her voice dropping softer as her anger built.

“I’m a professor at Cornell now. Caroline is in my class and we’ve been talking a little bit,” Andy said slowly, trying to avoid the fight she knew was coming. “Look, Miranda I am so sorry. I never should have come. I had no idea this was going to happen but I should have never just assumed. I’m so sorry, here please take this wine and I’ll leave. Enjoy your holiday.”

“You’re leaving? Again? How original,” Miranda deadpanned, her eyes hard in a glare and voice whisper quiet. 

The zen she worked so hard to put herself in these last eight years was officially gone. Miranda Priestly was beyond mad. She was furious.

“What am I supposed to do?” Andy pleaded. “Miranda I am so sorry. I know this the most awkward, awful thing and I probably just ruined your Thanksgiving but what else do you want me to do?”

“Hey Andy!” Caroline said from inside the house. 

She and Cassidy listened to the whole exchange from the other room and figured it was finally time they intervene. 

“I’m glad you made it, this snow is getting ridiculous! Are you coming in? You haven’t seen Cassidy yet.”

Andy looked at Miranda, her big chocolate brown eyes pleading for an answer. Miranda returned her look with one of fury.

“Of course she is. We cannot let good wine go to waste,” Miranda said, fighting to keep her tone even. With that, she snatched the bottle from Andrea’s hands and turned on her heel, walking toward the kitchen. 

“I will give you an F for the semester if I get murdered tonight,” Andy whispered to Caroline as she took her jacket off and hung it in the closet.

“Andy! Hi!” Cassidy shrieked as she ran in from the den, wrapping her arms around her. “This is so crazy to see you, what’s up? When Caro told me she saw you in school I thought she was lying.”

“Yeah, a lot has changed in eight years, hasn’t it,” Andy replied nervously as she sat down on the sofa in the den.

Miranda walked in next and sat a half full wine glass in front of her. Then she took a seat in an armchair across the room and set her very full glass in front of herself.

“And what has all transpired in your life, Andrea,” Miranda asked.

Just hearing her name fall from her lips was sending her into a tailspin. Andy knew she was walking on thin ice but whatever it took to stay in Miranda’s presence for just a bit longer, she was willing to do. So, she explained the story, from why she left The Mirror up to meeting Caroline again on the first day of class.

“I could not believe what was happening,” Andy recalled with a laugh.

“You’d been gone from our lives for so long, I wasn’t sure it was you but I was also sure it was you. I don’t know, it was so weird,” Caroline agreed.

Miranda stayed quiet through the entire story. Andrea had made quite a life for herself and was wildly successful, it appeared.

Why the universe chose now, when Miranda’s life was finally under control, to bring them together, she would never understand. But she was mad about it.

She spent the next 30 minutes finishing her wine and leaving to refill her glass, never saying a word to the girls or Andy.

Finally, Andy stood up and announced she had better head home. Looking out the window, it was basically white. Snow was everywhere.

Miranda rose silently and took the wine glasses into the kitchen to rinse.

“I should have known you guys would take one last chance to trick me,” Andy said bitterly once she was gone.

“It was Cassidy’s idea,” Caroline said quickly.

“So what if it was? If we told you, you wouldn’t have come. And you had to. There’s no way it was a coincidence we met you again,” Cassidy explained. “Mom is so lonely. And I don’t trust people with her but I trust you.”

“You guys work together. Everything was so different when you left,” Caroline agreed. “So if we have one last chance to meddle, we are taking it. Absolutely.”

Andy sat silently and took it all in. For once, the twins were using their powers for good, not evil. And they trusted her with their mom. They really had grown up.

“Is so glad I got to see you again, Cass,” Andy said as she stood up to hug her. “I’ll see you Monday, Caro.”

She walked out of the den and slowly toward the kitchen, to say her final goodbye. Miranda was standing in front of the sink, bracing herself against the counter, head down.

“I’m sorry for the way it happened, but I’m not sorry I got to see you again,” Andy said quietly. “You always meant more.”

Miranda slowly stood up straight and turned around. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were watery, like she was holding back tears. Andy wanted to hold her so badly.

“When you leave, don’t come back. Ever,” Miranda said quietly.

“Why not?” Andy ventured.

Miranda studied her for a minute, contemplating whether to dismiss the question or give Andrea the truth.

“I can’t take it again. You always meant more,” she whispered, quickly wiping away tears.

“I don’t regret leaving Runway. There was so much more to my life plan and I’m so glad I found it,” Andy said as her own eyes stung with tears. “But walking away from you will always be my biggest regret.”

“You stormed away like a child,” Miranda bit back, her anger growing again.

“I was a child, Miranda. I was 23. I had just graduated college, moved hundreds of miles away, I had no friends, I was so scared. I took a job that challenged me and I fell in love with my boss and when that challenge was one I was never going to win, when I knew I was never going to measure up and be good enough for you, I had to walk. I had to do what was best for me at the time,” Andy said.

“Yet here you stand,” Miranda said quietly, her heart thundering. 

Her ears were ringing at Andrea’s confession. There’s no way she could know what love was. She was a child, she said so herself. 

But the one thing about Andrea was that she was sure. She always was. She didn’t say things she didn’t mean. She did the impossible, always. Even the impossible thing of falling in love with Miranda.

“Yet here I stand,” Andy repeated, wiping her eyes after a few tears of her own escaped. “When Caroline told me you wanted to see me, that you were looking forward to it, I was scared of how happy I felt. How happy just the thought of seeing you again made me. So I made a decision.”

“And that was?”

“That I would be honest and true and open with you. Because it’s the least I can do after what I’ve already done. I want to be back in your life again. So badly. But I want you to want the same,” Andy said. “So if you’re ever ready, if you ever want that, please call me. You know where to find me.”

With that, she turned and made her way to the closet to retrieve her coat.

“I have waited eight years for the right time. I’ll wait eight more if that’s what it takes,” Andy whispered, her back turned to Miranda.

As she was slipping her coat on, Cassidy came out of the den.

“Umm, have you looked outside? We turned on the news and it’s a snow Emegency. All the streets are closed,” she said. 

“I’m sure I can make it, I’ll be fine,” Andy tried, trying to sound strong and wipe away the emotion of the last few minutes.

“You’ll stay here,” Miranda said, looking out the window. She wasn’t sure what to make of Andrea’s speech in the kitchen just yet, but having her die in the cold would not do either. Plus, she wanted answers.

An hour later, the four women were back in the den, all dressed in comfortable clothes. Miranda and Andy sat on opposite sides of the couch while each twin took an armchair for themselves.

The fireplace was on and Charlie Brown’s Thanksgiving was on the TV. If it weren’t for the thick tension in the room, they would have looked like the perfect family.

Andy looked over and noticed Miranda leaning on her arm, fast asleep. If she woke her, she’d be pissed. If she left her, she’d wake up grumpy with a kink in her neck.

So, Andy decided to take a chance. She put her hands on Miranda’s biceps and gently pulled her toward her. Miranda immediately sunk into her, sliding a leg between Andy’s as she wrapped her arms around her, head tucked into Andy’s neck. 

Andy laid back and held Miranda to her. She put one hand on the small of her back and the other on her neck, holding her close. She closed her eyes and left a light kiss on the top of Miranda’s head.

When she opened her eyes, Cassidy was watching from her chair. They shared a smile before Cass turned off the TV and fireplace. She got up and draped a blanket over them before leaving to walk upstairs to her own bed.

“Goodnight honey,” Andy said to Cassidy.

“Goodnight,” Miranda mumbled into Andrea’s neck.


	5. Prove it

The following morning, Miranda woke up calm, but confused. She was very comfortable but sleeping in an unfamiliar position.

Too tired to open her eyes, she tried to think about where she was. And who she was holding onto. She tensed up immediately and opened her eyes to see she was laying on Andy.

How she got in this position she wasn’t sure but Andy wasn’t complaining and she wasn’t going to either. Miranda’s forehead was next to Andy’s ear and her mouth just centimeters away from her neck. If she just extended her lips a little bit she could kiss her. So she closed her eyes again and did. A couple of times.

Quickly, the reality of the situation set in and Miranda’s mood began to deflate. Andy disappeared for years and now was suddenly back. And the feelings back in Miranda’s heart were terrifying.

Andy had so much explaining to do before they could resort to kissing and cuddling on a couch. Miranda tried to shift her body off Andy’s to no avail. Andy’s strong arms pulled her back down, trapping her to her.

No, not trapping. Holding her. Because happiness is not a trap. Or whatever that fortune cookie said. Great, now she was taking advice from a pastry. 

The thought made her laugh quietly and when she did, Andy smiled in her sleep and ran her hand up and down Miranda’s back and rested it on the top of her but. 

Miranda opened her eyes once more this time to see a pair of blue ones looking right back at her: Caroline’s.

She tried to read Caroline’s thoughts to see how she felt about seeing her mom and professor snuggling together. But she couldn’t comprehend a thing. 

Caroline just stared back blankly, watching them. At any other time, Miranda would have been so proud of her for perfecting the Priestly stare down.

This time, it was a little unnerving. But then Miranda had a thought. She wanted Caroline’s opinion of the situation just as bad as Caroline wanted her own. 

So, she offered her a smile. A “you’re in so much trouble it’s ridiculous but I haven’t been this happy in eight years” kind of smile.

And Caroline smiled back, watching them together. Honestly she thought it might be weird to see them snuggling but it wasn’t. Nobody had ever held her mom like that, or even tried to. Andrea was kind of fearless about what she wanted and Caroline respected that.

With a sigh, Caroline closed her eyes again to stretch and stand up from her uncomfortable position in the chair she was sleeping in.

“I love her,” Caroline said quietly as not to wake Andrea.  She was folding her blanket over her arm to carry it with her back up to her room. “I’ve gotten to know her a lot over these last few months and she’s it, mom. She’s the one. This is how it’s supposed to be.”

Miranda tried her best to keep her tears at bay. Deep down, she knew Caroline was right. At least she wanted her to be. 

Right now, she was terrified of having to face that reality. Being held by Andy and in this little bubble was incredibly comfortable. So she stayed there. Too scared to see what would happen if it burst.

Upstairs, Caroline pushed blankets over and crawled into Cassidy’s bed. She lay on her back, hands folded across her stomach, looking up at the ceiling. Cassidy had yet to show any signs of life, still curled up under her comforter, but Caroline started talking anyway.

“Mom and Andy were cuddling this morning,” she said finally.

“They stayed like that?” Cassidy asked, half asleep.

“What?”

“Last night I watched Andy reach over for mom and hold her. Mom went to sleep right away so I gave them a blanket and came up here to sleep,” Cassidy explained.

“Well that’s adorable,” Caroline said.

“I feel like I should be weirded out mom has a girlfriend or whatever, but I don’t. Like seeing mom snuggled up should be repulsive but they’re actually kinda cute,” Cassidy said.

“When I woke up this morning mom was awake too but she was just laying on Andy. She looked so happy, Cass. If she screws this up today my life is over,” Caroline complained.

“Your life isn’t over just because your mom is sleeping with your professor. At least you get better grades out of the deal,” Cassidy snickered.

“Eww! Don’t ever bring that up again, I can’t think about that,” Caroline whined, hitting Cassidy with a pillow.

Cassidy laughed and rolled over, finally stretching out. 

“So. Wanna go spy?”

“Duh.”

Back downstairs, Miranda still lay on Andrea, just as Caroline left them 10 minutes before. Now that she had time to think, she was trying to formulate her plan.

The goal was to keep Andy around. The first time she ran away. If she can do it once she can do it twice. 

But Miranda could not handle if it happened twice. She wasn’t quite sure why Andy left the first time but she was devastated to learn she had. 

Maybe Miranda was too hard on her. Maybe she hated the business world. Maybe she hated how hard Miranda was to deal with in the business world.

Well, if that was the case, Miranda would be whoever Andy wanted her to be. She watched Andy become a stronger, more driven person while she worked for her. Andy changed for her. She could change for Andy.

Speaking of, Andy began to slowly stir beneath her, moving her head to rest her chin against Miranda’s forehead. She tightened her hold on Miranda, the hand on her but squeezing lightly.

Miranda moaned quietly and left tiny kisses on Andy’s throat. Her own hands were wrapped around Andy’s middle and she stroked her back slowly with her thumbs.

“I’m scared to open my eyes,” Andy said quietly, breaking the silence.

“You teach 20 something’s at 8 a.m., I’m sure you’ve seen worse than me,” Miranda mumbled into Andy’s neck, suddenly feeling incredibly self conscious.

She was so wrapped up in staying wrapped up in Andy she didn’t think about her hair being a mess and her face being make up free.

“What? No, you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Andy said incredulously. She was honestly shocked that was the first thing Miranda came up with. As if. “If I’m dreaming, I don’t want to wake up. And I’m scared if I wake up, I won’t be dreaming anymore.”

Miranda hummed in response, relaxing slightly at the explanation. Plenty of people complimented her appearance, but when Andy did it, Miranda actually cared.

Andy slowly opened her eyes and immediately smiled at the site. Miranda Priestly was completely cuddled into her. They were wrapped up in blankets and she had never been happier. What she has been dreaming about for years was real.

“I hear pancakes,” Miranda said quietly, referring to the clattering of pans and arguing the girls were doing in the kitchen.

Andy laughed quietly and kissed the top of Miranda’s head. She brought her hands up Miranda’s back and wrapped them around her shoulders in a hug. 

“I’m going to let go, but not because I want to,” Andy said. “I know we have so much to talk about and I have so much explaining to do. But I just want you to know that if this is all I ever get, if I never get to see you or hold you again, this will always be the happiest moment of my life.”

“If you’re sure,” Miranda said quietly. 

She didn’t know what else to say. She didn’t want Andy to let go but also she wanted coffee. 

“I don’t say things I don’t mean. You knew that. And if you give me a chance, I’ll prove that it’s still true,” Andy said.

Miranda smiled and turned her head ever so slightly so her lips brushed Andy’s neck as she sat up. Reluctantly she climbed off Andy and turned around to try and fix her hair while Andy stretched and folded up the blanket.

When she turned back around Andy was staring right at her. She walked toward her and put her hands on her hips, pulling her toward her slowly as her lips descended on Miranda’s forehead.

“Good morning,” she said quietly as she pressed three quick kisses there.

“Good morning,” Miranda whispered back, pulling away to smile at her.

Caroline, who was standing in the doorway witnessed the whole thing. Accidentally... of course.

“If you get a burnt pancake it’s because Cassidy made it,” she said.

“Did not!” Cassidy hollered back from the other room.

After a breakfast of not burned pancakes and coffee, all four women sat quietly at the table. The tension in the air was thick as they all tried to figure out what to say.

“Well, the snow has stopped so I’m sure I can find a way home,” Andy said slowly. Leaving was the last thing she wanted to do. But she didn’t know what else to do in this situation. She didn’t have a change of clothes or any toiletries.

That statement sent alarm bells off in the heads of all three Priestly women. Miranda felt her heart freeze and Caroline and Cassidy felt their chance at solidifying this union slipping.

“Well actually mom agreed to go sledding with us today and you know you know you don’t want to moss that so you should stay,” Cassidy added quickly.

Miranda nearly choked on her coffee. She didn’t remember agreeing to sledding. But if Andy was there maybe she could be persuaded. She was going to change and do things for her. It was in the plan.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt family time,” Andy said glancing toward Miranda.

“You said yourself you have a lot to prove. Let’s see it,” Miranda said, her eyebrow slightly raised to show Andy she was only teasing.

“You’re on. And when it comes to the snowball fight, I have Cassidy,” Andy said with a grin, reaching across the table to give the girl a high five.

Miranda just rolled her eyes as she got up to clear the table. Andy helped before disappearing upstairs to borrow snow clothes and clean up for the day.

Half an hour later, Andy was standing in the backyard, talking to Cassidy. She stopped talking immediately when Miranda walked out. She was stunning.

Her black coat was form fitting and stylish yet warm. She had on matching black snow pants and chunky boots yet still managed to look like a goddess. Her hair was perfectly styled and looked whiter against the snow. Muffs covered her ears and gloves her hands.

“You’re up,” Andy said, handing her the red plastic sled.

Miranda just raised an eyebrow in response. No way was she getting on a sled. She was 57 years old.

Luckily, Caroline took the sled in Andy’s hand and took off down the hill instead.

“Okay, fine. I challenge you to a race,” Andrea said.

“Where?” Miranda asked.

“Down the hill. Winner gets a kiss,” Andy said, wagging her eyebrows for emphasis.

Miranda raised an eyebrow of her own, watching her.

“Is that a no?”

“That’s a good luck,” Miranda said confidently.

She grabbed a sled and didn’t even wait for Andy, taking off down the hill. Andrea scrambled to grab a sled of her own and slide down as well.

“Cheater!” Andy accused, a smile on her face once she slid to the bottom after Miranda.

“Sore loser,” Miranda said back, smiling. “Pay up.”

Andy sat still, watching Miranda, before jumping off her sled and tackling Miranda into the snow, pressing a series of kisses to her cheek. Miranda squealed and laughed in a way she never had. 

Andy was smiling so big her cheeks hurt. This is where she belonged, she decided. With Miranda, making Miranda smile and laugh. This is where she was meant to be.

The four women spent the next hour sledding, throwing snowballs and laughing before going back inside to warm up. Andy made hot cocoa and they all sat together in the den, Miranda and Andy back on their respective ends of the couch. 

“I’m going to my room, midterms are going to kill me,” Caroline announced after a while.

“You’ll be fine,” the professor said confidently. “You pay attention and you’ll have no problems.

“She better. How embarrassing to fail your mom’s girlfriend’s class,” Cassidy said with a smirk before running out of the room, Caroline on her heels.

The den stayed silent for a minute more before Andy burst out laughing. Miranda was completely red, and liked the idea of her being her girlfriend more than she would admit.

“They have a lot of ideas, huh,” Andy said finally after her laughter died down.

Miranda nodded in response, her eyes focused on her mug. She knew this was when she and Andy would have their inevitable talk. And she was nervous.

“What happened in Paris?” Miranda finally asked quietly.

“I was scared that if you could do that to Nigel you could do it to me,” she admitted. “I was young and scared and thought I knew everything. And seeing the person I loved doing that to someone else I loved was the final straw.”

“So you left me,” she whispered.

“No, I left Runway. I needed to. I needed to grow without it. I regret the way it happened, but I don’t regret leaving my job,” she said. “Walking away from you, though, was the biggest mistake of my life.”

Miranda immediately looked up, her eyes searching Andy’s brown ones. She found three things: honestly, truth and love.

“I tried to come back to the building to apologize but they wouldn’t let me in. I called, texted, emailed, sent a carrier. I tried everything and I figured you wouldn’t care but I just needed you to know how important you were to me.”

“You didn’t love me,” Miranda said finally. There’s no way she had. She was young, impressionable. She didn’t know what love was.

“Yes, I did,” Andy said quickly. “In some ways I never stopped. But it started as fascination, then admiration, then love. I would have done everything for you. I did do everything for you and I was content with that. But being that close to someone who is too good for you, knowing they’ll never love you back, it’s impossible Miranda. So I had to leave Runway.”

“And now?”

“Yes?”

“And now? Do you still love me?” Miranda asked, so quietly Andy wasn’t sure she heard her. She kept her eyes down, folded her hands and tried to focus on her breathing. She was terrified of the answer.

Andy reached over and slowly lifted Miranda’s chin to look into her eyes. Her tears matched Andy’s, straining to fall.

“I know if I get the chance to know the new you, I will. I want to know everything about you. I want to hold you on the couch and kiss you in the snow and be by your side at events and call you during your lunch break,” she said, moving her thumb to brush away the tears that fell down Miranda’s cheeks. “If you let me, I will fall so head over heels for you, you’ll get sick of how much I love you.”

Miranda took a shaky breathe then closed her eyes and pushed her lips to Andy’s. It felt like home. 

Andy tightened her hold on Miranda’s cheek, turning her head into the kiss. Miranda grabbed hold of Andy’s biceps, grounding herself in the kiss. Andy licked at Miranda’s bottom lip and and she opened her mouth for her, moaning at the first taste.

They finally separated for air and leaned their foreheads against each other. They panted for breathe, eyes closed.

“You mean everything. Whatever it takes to prove it,” Andy started before she was cut off by Miranda’s kiss.

Andy responded by moving her hands to Miranda’s thighs and pulling her on top of her. Her hands immediately went to Miranda’s but, squeezing gently as Miranda trailed kisses down her neck.

“God baby, I have dreamed about this,” Andy moaned.

“My name is Miranda, not baby,” she whispered hotly in her ear before licking the shell.

“But nobody else gets to call you that. And I want what nobody else has. Or will ever have,” Andy said seriously, looking into Miranda’s eyes. “Now that I have you I’m never letting go. You’re mine.”

A fire broke loose in Miranda then. Nobody had ever tried so hard in her romantic life to prove their love.

As Andy’s mouth slowly made its way down Miranda’s neck and her hands up her sweater, Miranda stood up on shaky legs. She held her hands out for Andy helping her up from the couch.

“My bed is more comfortable,” she whispered, cupping her hands around Andy’s face and delivering an earth shattering kiss that Andy moaned into before turning and running up the stairs, a grin on her face.

When Andy got her breathe back, she ran after her, catching her on the stairs and slapped her but playfully, both laughing and smiling.

Once inside Miranda’s room, they each tossed their clothes to opposite sides of the room before reaching out for each other again. Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda’s middle and pulled her to her. Miranda quickly pushed her hands into Andrea’s hair and scratched lightly.

“You are so gorgeous baby,” Andy whispered as she guided Miranda toward the bed.

Miranda turned them around and pushed Andy down on the bed in response, kneeling over her body as she lowered her mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking. She leaned on her left arm and trailed her right down Andy’s body. 

Her hand found Andy’s left nipple and she rolled it between her thumb and forefinger before lowering her mouth to take in Andy’s right one.

Andy moaned in response, arching her back off the bed. One hand was wrapped in the sheet below her, the other at the base of Miranda’s neck, holding her in place.

“Beautiful,” Miranda whispered as she licked a path to Andrea’s other nipple, taking it into her mouth as well. Her hand slowly tickled its way down Andy’s body, seeking her core.

At the first stroke both women moaned deeply at how wet Andy was and immediately locked eyes. Andy nodded and Miranda began kissing her way back up her chest then slowly pushed one, then two fingers in.

“Yes, yes, god baby you feel so good,” Andy moaned, her eyes closed.

Miranda trailed her mouth back up Andy’s neck and landed on her mouth, delivering a sloppy kiss as she pumped her fingers faster.

Miranda swallowed all of Andy’s moans as she pushed her hips to match Miranda’s rhythm, her walls clenching tightly. Andy ripped her mouth away when she felt herself ready to climax. She had one hand on Miranda’s shoulder, the other was gripping the sheet so tight her knuckles were white.

“I want to hear you,” Miranda whispered in her ear, licking the shell again.

That was all it took for Andy to cum hard, moaning her praise directly into Miranda’s ear. Miranda was sure she had never seen anything hotter in her life. This strong, independent woman was at her mercy, moaning for her, trusting her with her pleasure. 

She gently eased her fingers out of Andy and began kissing the side of her face as her breathing evened out. She rolled on to her back and stroked Andy’s arm while she caught her breathe.

“You are amazing baby,” Andy said quietly, as she leaned over to crawl on top of Miranda. “Time to prove I think so.”

Her hands immediately sought Miranda’s and she interviewed their fingers as she kissed her heard, her tongue fighting Miranda’s. She slowly kissed down her neck, straddling one of Miranda’s legs and pushing hers in between Miranda’s.

“Don’t tease, Andrea,” Miranda commanded weekly as Andy’s mouth descended on Miranda’s nipple, biting gently before sucking hard. Miranda’s back arched off the bed as her eyes shut tightly. Andy repeated the action with Miranda’s other nipple and hummed quietly at Miranda’s response.

“I want to taste every inch of you baby, I have waited for you for so long,” Andy confessed as she continued to kiss down Miranda’s belly. 

When she got to her hips, she licked tentatively and nipped the skin, looking up to make eye contact. When Miranda nodded slowly, Andy looked back down and pushed her left shoulder under Miranda’s right thigh, aiming for a different angle.

Miranda let go of Andy’s hands to burry them in her hair, her blue eyes navy as she watched Andy wrap her arms around her thighs and kiss everywhere but where Miranda wanted her to.

“You are so beautiful baby. I have wanted you for so long and you are worth the wait,” Andy said before dragging her tongue up slowly.

“Oh my god, Andrea,” Miranda squeaked as her eyes closed and her grip tightened. Andy continued to do wicked things to Miranda; drawing figure eights with her tongue, fast on the down curve and slow on the up.

“More, more, more,” Miranda chanted as she opened her eyes to see Andy looking right back at her.

Andy pulled back slightly and pushed two fingers inside before flicking Miranda’s clit quickly with her tongue and diving in, sucking hard.

“Andrea! God yes, yes, yes,” Miranda shrieked as she stared into chocolate eyes, her body on fire as she soon began cumming all over Andy’s chin.

Andy cleaned up every last drop as Miranda’s body went limp. Andy kissed her way back up her body, running her hands along her body on the way.

“You are everything baby,” Andy said with tears in her eyes. “I promise I won’t mess this up, Miranda. I only want you. I promise. I won’t go anywhere. Ever.”

Miranda just stared back, eyes wide. Finally she reached up and pulled Andrea down into a kiss, confirming she would have it no other way.

Andy lifted the blankets and let Miranda slide in then immediately hugged her to her. So this is what love felt like, Miranda thought. She could get used to it.


	6. Timing is everything

After another few hours of whispers, shouts and affirmations made between kisses, licks and bites both women decided it was finally time to get up. Miranda made her way into the bathroom first while Andy collected their clothing.

When Miranda emerged, they switched places and redressed. Miranda sat on the edge of her bed waiting, with the biggest smile on her face. 

She felt calm. She felt loved. She felt right. 

This was right. Whatever this was, it was right. It was what she wanted.The urge to snap and lose it wasn’t even there. 

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world,” Andy said quietly from the doorway where she was standing. She said slowly walking toward Miranda and bent down to take her hands.

“I have never been so happy and so scared of anything in my life. I’m so scared you’re going to realize I’m not good enough for you and that I don’t deserve forgiveness. Let alone you. Let alone anything. But I swear, Miranda. I swear baby, that I will always put you first. That I won’t leave.”

Miranda cupped her chin and pulled her in for a kiss, her heart officially melted.

“I know. I believe you,” she said, playing with Andy’s hair. “You’re more than enough.”

Andy smiled her famous smile, dimples on full display. She stood up, pulling Miranda with her and kissing her again, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“I cannot believe I wasted eight years away from you,” she said quietly.

Miranda kissed her neck gently, her own arms wrapped around Andy’s middle.

“Nothing was wasted. We needed this time apart to grow into who we are now. We never would have worked eight years ago,” she said pulling back to look into her eyes. “I’m scared, too. But I want this also, Andrea. You of all people know how much I hate surprises but you showing up at my doorstep was like an answer to a prayer.”

“I’m not going to waste this second chance. You are all I have ever wanted,” Andy said again. 

She needed Miranda to know that this was real. Miranda has changed a lot in the eight years they were apart but in the back of her mind was the sinking feeling that the Miranda she used to know, that ran from anything she couldn’t control, was still there. 

Miranda kissed her hard, moaning into the kiss as her tongue searched Miranda’s mouth. Her hands coming up to play with Andy’s hair. She loved it. She could play with it for hours.

Andy moaned back, pushing her breasts into Miranda’s, wanting to feel more of her. No matter where she got to taste Miranda from, it was magic. Eventually, they slowed down to just a few kisses and Miranda returned her face to tuck into Andy’s neck.

“I don’t want to leave,” Andy whispered.

“I don’t want you to, either,” Miranda whispered back.

She pulled away, fresh tears in her eyes and quickly kissed Andy before turning and heading downstairs. If she didn’t, they would end up back in bed. Not that Miranda was opposed to that.

Andrea stopped in each of the girls rooms quickly to say good bye, spending extra time to chat with Caroline and exchange numbers. 

Downstairs, Miranda was starting to make coffee. The reality of it all was setting back in. Andy left once. And she left for years. Who was to say she wouldn’t do it twice?

She was. 

Andy was a lot of things but she wasn’t a liar. She was beautiful, strong, smart, independent and talented in many ways. 

Miranda was nearing 60 but Andy could make her wet, scream and beg if she wanted to. Sex aside, there was something different about Andy. There always was. Which made it all the more terrifying.

Miranda had a terrible history of choosing partners. They never stayed, they never understood, it never worked out. If Andy became another number, she wouldn’t be able to handle it. She hadn’t been so afraid yet so excited about something in a long time. 

That had to count for something.

As she waited for the coffee to brew she took a deep breathe, and wrapped her arms around her middle. The best way to ensure she wouldn’t leave would be to not even get involved in the first place. That way she had nothing to miss.

“I’m scared, too,” Andy said quietly from the doorway. She observed Miranda standing up straight, dropping her arms and clearing her throat. Suddenly she was back in business mode.

“Fear gets you no where, Andrea. What a regrettable emotion,” she said, not turning around to face her. She couldn’t. She would lose her nerve.

“Mm,” Andy agreed. “But all the other emotions I have, have felt for eight years and have felt all over again this past 24 hours, I don’t regret them.”

Miranda didn’t respond but simply poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip. It was so hot it burned her tongue but maybe that was for the best. At least she would have an excuse for her tears.

“The plows have cleared your street so I’m going to go,” Andy said finally, zipping up her coat.

Miranda turned and her eyes widened a little. Her girl was already dressed to go. The reality of her leaving was setting in and no matter how hard she tried to convince herself Andy was coming back this time, she couldn’t do it. 

“Glad you got to see me,” Miranda said quietly, an attempt of a smile tugging at her lips.

“Bye baby,” Andy chuckled, turning around and leaving.

Once the door closed behind her, Miranda leaned back against the counter and took a shaky breathe. She looked up toward the ceiling and tried to bat the tears away. She should have told her she loved her. She should have told her not to go. She should have kissed her one last time.

Sniffling, Miranda patted away the few tears that fell when the doorbell rang. Butterflies in her stomach immediately took off. She came back.

Miranda made her way to the door, checking her make up in the hall mirror. She pulled open the door, and her heart dropped again. Behind a huge bouquet of flowers was Gary Linden.

He was nice enough and a very successful banker in town. He accompanied Miranda to the last two galas she attended. Simply because she needed a date and he was a friend.

“Gary,” she said slowly, making no move to leave the doorway.

“Hello beautiful. I didn’t want to interrupt family time yesterday and this snow created quite an obstacle for me, but I wanted to stop by and say hello, give you these and tell you how beautiful you are,” he said with a smile, his eyes roaming her body.

Miranda suddenly felt sick. She only wanted her Andrea to call her beautiful. She only wanted her Andrea to stop by and say hello. She only wanted her Andrea to bring flowers. She only wanted her Andrea. Period.

“Ah, yes thank you that was very kind,” she said taking the bouquet and giving him her best bored look, wishing he would leave as soon as possible.

“I’m quite the gentleman once you get to know me. We could do that over dinner tonight,” he said. “I’d love just one chance to take the most beautiful woman in New York our for dinner.”

“Can’t leave you alone for a minute,” Andy called from the sidewalk, a smirk on her face. She walked up behind Gary and watched the whole thing unfold. Amusing someone would try and take her girl from her now. Good try.

Miranda, still in the doorway, began to panic. How was she supposed to explain to her that this man showed up and he meant nothing and the flowers were going in the garbage. She immediately began regretting her insecurities this morning. She should have told her how she felt.

“I forgot something,” Andy said apologetically to the man as she gently reached around him to take hold of Miranda’s arm. She leaned in and gave her a kiss full of passion, love and just a little jealousy.

When they broke apart and Miranda opened her eyes from the kiss, she missed kissing Andy already. So she decided no to stop. She grabbed Andy’s face in her hands and kissed her again, pulling her into the house. Andy moaned deeply, licking Miranda’s lip as she kicked the door closed.

Miranda pushed her against it and opened her mouth to Andrea, her hands sliding along her shoulders and down her arms. Andy’s hands wound around Miranda’s waist, gently exploring her back.

“Missed you,” Andrea whispered once Miranda’s mouth slid over her jaw and down her throat.

“Missed you,” Miranda repeated as she bit at Andy’s collar bone.

Andy slid her hands into Miranda’s hair, her eyes shut tight as she tried to stay quiet. She was desperate for Miranda again. She lowered her left hand and slid it under Miranda’s sweater and up her back, her thumb swiping her rib cage, just below her breast.

“Whose the competition?”

“No one,” Miranda said between kisses, moaning as Andy’s hand snaked up under her bra to gently squeeze a breast.

“Good answer,” Andrea chuckled as she turned them around to press Miranda against the door. She lowered her mouth to Miranda’s neck, gently biting as her other hand lowered to the buckle of Miranda’s pants.

“Mom are my snow clothes in the dryer?” a twin called from someplace upstairs. 

Both women froze. They completely forgot they weren’t alone. Andy chuckled into Miranda’s neck and moved her arms to wrap them around her waist. Miranda wound her arms around Andy’s neck, holding her to her.

“Are you going to answer her?”

“No, we do not scream across the house like schoolgirls at recess.”

“You were screaming an hour ago,” Andy whispered slowly, teasing Miranda.

Miranda didn’t respond verbally but she felt her cheeks grow hot for a second. Touché.

Andy pulled back, her hands on Miranda’s hips and kissed her soundly.

“I should go. Again,” she said.

Miranda didn’t answer but leaned in to kiss her once more. She didn’t want to let go but at the same time, someone was thundering down the stairs and she wasn’t sure she was ready for her girls to catch her in the act.

“I promise I’ll always come back,” Andrea said giving Miranda one last kiss on her cheek before leaving. 

“Mom, where’s my clothes?” Caroline asked walking down the stairs. “Andy why are there flowers on the floor?”

The beautiful bouquet of flowers Gary brought were dropped to the floor the minute she got her arms full of Andrea.

“Uh, they were dropped off by.. a suitor. I’m not interested,” she said, kicking them out of site.

“What’re you doing about Andy?” Caroline asked.

Suddenly Miranda’s stomach dropped. What if the girls didn’t want them together after all? What if they changed their minds? Didn’t approve?

“What do you mean, Caroline?”

“Did you tell her not to go?”

“No.”

“Did you want her to go?”

“Of course not.”

What a question to ask. Why would she ever want Andrea to go? She left once and it broke her. She never wanted her to leave again.

“So go be the Nick Parker. Go get Elizabeth James.”

“What?”

“How have you seriously never seen that movie. Go get her. Go tell her. She said she wouldn’t leave and she’s telling the truth. But it doesn’t hurt to let her know how much you don’t want her to go,” Caroline said.

“I’m supposed to follow her across town?” Miranda asked dryly.

“Do you want to?” Caroline challenged.

Miranda didn’t answer. And that was answer enough for Caroline.

“Mom, I love you, but you’re ridiculous. I love Andy. She’s great. She’s smart. She’s always been perfect for you. No one understands you better. And no one has made you smile as much in the last 24 hours as she has,” Caroline said. “That’s all I’m saying. Think about it. That’s all.”

Miranda stood there, stunned until the final cheeky comment registered. She turned to scold Caroline but she was already running up the stairs, giggling. 

On one hand, taking advice from an 18 year old was a gamble. On the other, it was more of an offer approval than an offer of advice.

Across town, Andrea drove to the supermarket before making her way back home. Going home would mean the weekend was over and she didn’t want it to be. She never wanted whatever her and Miranda had to be over.

Whatever this was, this love she was feeling, it was worth all the money in the world. If Andy had known years before that life could be this good, that she could love someone so thoroughly,and truly, she wouldn’t have believed it. Timing really was everything.

She slowly added things to her cart and thought about how she would move forward with Miranda. She’d start slow. Calling every night, a good morning text every day. She wanted Miranda to know she was there and she cared, but she didn’t want to smother her.

Dates. Of course their had to be dates.

And sleepovers because god now that she’d had Miranda she could never give her back up.

Back at home, Andy emptied her bags and put away her groceries. She started making spaghetti while she took a quick shower and changed into black leggings, an old Northwestern hoodie and slippers. She poured herself a glass of wine and was just about to plate her food when there was a knock at the door. 

“Guess whose coming to dinner,” Miranda said.

She was leaning in the doorway sporting her one version of dressed down: jeans, designer snow boots and a ginormous black fur coat. She had her bag in one hand and a bottle of wine in another.

“Hi baby,” Andy said softly, a smile breaking out on her own face.

She leaned in and kissed Miranda quickly before moving to allow her in. After taking her coat, Miranda moved into the kitchen to take a look around. 

The apartment had an industrial feel, with brick walls and metal finishings, but it was also quite cozy. Huge bookshelves lined the walls and a couch covered in pillows dominated the living room of the open floor plan. 

Art hung on the walls and gave them room a homey feel, even the dining room table was set with wine glasses. Very Andrea, to be prepared for anything. 

“Your home is lovely,” she said.

“Thank you. I’m no designer but I’m proud of it,” Andy answered, carrying two plates to the dining room table.

They both sat and raised their wine glasses, clinking them “to timing”. How fitting.

They finally had the dinner they wished for eight years ago. They laughed, smiled, held hands across the table and talked about everything the other missed.

”You’re gorgeous. I haven’t told you that today, but it’s still true,” Miranda said quietly in between conversations.

Andy rolled her eyes and blushed, reaching to refill their wine glasses.

After dinner, the pair carefully cleaned up, both moving slowly because they weren’t sure what was to come next. When the dishwasher door was closed, Andy suggested a movie.

They made their way to the couch and Andy immediately opened her arms to Miranda, allowing her to skip into them. Miranda hummed her approval and reached up to kiss Andy’s neck. Being held by Andy was addictive and her new favorite thing.

“I want to spend as much time with you as I can. To make up for what was lost,” Miranda said after the first 20 minutes of ‘Pretty Woman’ played.

“I feel like I’ve missed you for eight years,” Andy agreed. “I just want to be with you all the time. But I don’t want you to get tired of me either. I can be patient.”

Miranda tightened her hold on Andy at hearing that. She would never grow tired of her.

“You are it, Andrea. You are everything. I’ve never been so scared and so sure of something in my life,” Miranda said, as tears formed.

Andy pulled back enough to use her thumbs to swipe Miranda’s cheeks. Her own tears threatening to spill.

“I like you. And I love you,” she said simply.

“I always liked you and I will always love you,” Miranda said back, crashing her lips to Andy’s.

Both women moaned into the kiss and hands immediately sunk into hair, trying to pull their bodies closer together. When they finally pulled back for air, they both felt 10 pounds lighter. They were loved, they were together and that was all that mattered.

“I never want to be without you,” Andy said, kissing Miranda’s chin.

“Don’t be,” Miranda commanded, moving her mouth to kiss Andrea soundly again.

They moved again, snuggling with Miranda’s head tucked under Andy’s chin and her hands roaming freely on her stomach and back.

“Andrea?” she said after another half hour. 

“Yes baby?”

“I love it when you call me that,” Miranda admitted, kissing under Andrea’s chin slowly.

“Mmm, I love you. What did you want to ask?” She said, moaning as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to give Miranda more room.

“You guessed correctly who was coming to dinner. Can you guess whose cumming after?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited to start this fic because I thought it was such an original idea that nobody else would think of. Unfortunately, I was met with some not so kind criticism and it really made me not want to continue writing. I’m not a fiction writer by any means, but I’m trying. So to those of you who stuck by me, and stuck up for me, I owe you the world. Thank you so much. You’re the ones that motivate me to post chapters a day early. ;)
> 
> Xxo-Gia


End file.
